horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Virginia
Virginia or V is a survivor living in the world of ZombieApocalypse. She is currently alive. Background Growing up in Charlottesville, Virginia, she was an average sixteen year old. When the outbreak started a crazy man attempted to kill people at her school, although she was able to escape. She lost her family early on and met Canada and Texas shortly after. Roleplay Stories ZombieApocalypse: Season One Day of the Dead Camped out with Texas and Canada, Virginia sat by their campfire awaiting Texas' return. He came back from hunting with a few rabbits as a bounty. Virginia and Canada both took one and ate them, the trio talked about life before the outbreak over dinner. Texas admitted that his hometown had been wiped off the map by one of the government's bombing attempts to erradicate the zombie hordes. Virginia revealed that her home had also been bombed. After talking for a bit, Texas went to sleep and so Virginia decided to do some maintanence on her gun while Canada went on his shift of watching camp. Afterwards, she fell asleep. The next morning, Texas woke them to get ready to leave the area and head onto the nearest city, Siden. Virginia was reluctant at first, she was afraid that the city might be dangerous or there might be psychos there. She was convinced by the boys that it would be best to check it out. As they made it toward the city, several walkers began to follow them. They arrived at a wall outside the city and Texas said she was to be thrown up, onto the wall, and so she was. After both the boys made it over, the three of them made a plan to go to one specific building, the tallest they could see, but first they took a detor inside another building to check it over for supplies. Once inside, they began to scavenge but were stopped when Texas discovered several walkers upstairs and at the same time, more began to mass at the front door. Quickly, Virginia found an escape route via a shutter, except it was locked. Just when they seemed to be trapped, a carjack shot under the door and forced it open. Virginia and Texas made it under, seeing the woman who saved them on the other side, but before Canada could escape he was bitten. Before they could do anything, the mysterious woman ripped the jack out from under the shutter and started running to the tall building from earlier. Left with not much choice, Virginia and Texas followed her and the three of them ran inside to safety, for now. Missing Following where the last episode left off, Texas and Virginia followed the woman inside her base. She locked the doors behind them and proceeded to walk to a table and mess around with supplies. Angry that she'd left their friend behind, Texas confronted her. After several attempts with no response, he grabbed her arm and finally got her to talk. She yelled at him, saying his friend was bitten and there was no saving him. Virginia suggested amputating the bite and the woman said that didn't work. Soon more of her group came down and the woman revealed her name to be Marilyn, she was living in the base with Penn, Talla, Tacoma, and Roswell. Talla was less then enthusiastic about Texas and Virginia being there and argued with Marilyn for a bit, Roswell tried to defuse the situation until Penn called the group out of the room. Virginia and Texas stayed downstairs while the others were gone, seeing that she was upset over Canada's death, Texas tried to comfort her but failed. Several minutes later, the group, minus Talla, came back downstairs and Penn said they were welcome to stay if they wanted. Roswell came downstairs to talk to them, he too tried to cheer Virginia up. Several minutes later, Tacoma called Texas upstairs, leaving Roswell and Virginia by themselves downstairs. Still beat up over Canada's death, she admitted that she wished she'd been able to tell him how much she liked him. Marilyn chimed in saying, "you never really get over the pain of death, you just make room for it." Roswell then offered to show Virginia around the base, wanting to get her mind off of the death. Killed Victims This list shows victims Virginia has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Canada Virginia was very nice to Canada when they spoke, she showed him gratitude for him giving her some bullets to use in her gun. She had a crush on him but was never able to tell him before his death, his death took a large toll on her and caused her to become very sad. Texas Not much interaction has been shown between them but she respects Texas and thinks of him as a father figure. After losing Canada, Texas tried to cheer her up. Penn Not much interaction has been shown between them. Roswell Not much interaction has been shown between them but he attempted to cheer her up after she and Texas arrived. He tried to convince her things would get better and then gave her the tour of the base. Marilyn Not much interaction has been shown between them but Marilyn saved her and Texas when they were trapped in the convenience store Tacoma Not much interaction has been shown between them. Talla Not much interaction has been shown between them but she doesn't trust her or Texas. Manhattan As of now, they haven't met. Trivia *She is the youngest of the survivors. Characters Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor